A Christmas Surprise: A Sasori and Deidara love story
by XXXshadowlover163XXX
Summary: Set in modern time, Sasori and Deidara are a happy couple until that terrible day. After the accident Deidara can't remember anything or anyone! Will he remember in time or will he lose his true love for good? Please review. (I totally sucked at this summary and I own NOTHING)


_**Hey peeps. I wrote this on a whim. I was listening to Cascada's version of "What Hurts the Most" and this came to me. I hope you like it. I'm really tired so the ending might suck. Please review! **_

Deidara stare at the pictures in the album on his lap. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as his finger traced the face of the redhead he loved. It had been three years since the accident. Deidara had recovered all of his memory. Every day he called Sasori's phone. No one ever answered. He knew it was hopeless. Sasori had walked away from him that day. That day he had been left on his own to find out who he was.

_~Flashback~_

_ Deidara ad just woken up in the hospital a redheaded man was talking to a nurse outside his room. The man nodded and said something before returning to the chair at the blonde's bedside. Deidara looked at him curiously._

_ "Who are you?" The blonde asked._

_ The redhead looked at him with astonishment. He had hurt in his eyes._

_ "You don't remember me?"_

_ "I remember the accident. But everything before and after is blank."_

_ "Deidara… You were almost killed in that crash. I thought you'd never wake up. It's me. Sasori… Don't you remember me?"_

_ "I'm sorry. But I don't know who you are."_

_ Sasori stared at the blonde for a few moments. He set the photo album he had brought to look at on the bed and stood. His heart sunk as he walked out the door and didn't look back._

_ Two weeks later Deidara was out of the hospital and starting his new life over._

_~End Flashback~_

Deidara had slowly recovered his memory over the course of two years. He remembered little things at first, like his birthday and family. Soon the memories of him and Sasori began to flood back. He remembered when Sasori had taken him in during a blizzard, after his family had kicked him out. He remembered the love they shared for one another. He remembered all the time they spent together.

After he had recovered all of his memory he found Sasori's phone number. He called everyday at three pm. It had been a year of calling and not leaving messages. This time he had left one.

"Hey Sasori… It's me… I remember you. I remember everything, un. I still love you… Call me… Please?"

It had been two days and he hadn't gotten a call. Deidara's heart was breaking in pieces. So tonight he sat on the park bench alone. He was glad the park was empty. As he flipped through all of the pictures he found one of them at Christmas. He looked up from the album at the lights in the park. His heart broke a little more at the sight of the Christmas lights. The snow blanketing the ground was beautiful. Sasori loved the snow.

Meanwhile Sasori had moved back to the city after three years away in Suna. The desert was nice but he missed a white Christmas. As he walked through the park, with his hands in his jacket pocket, he thought about the message on his phone. The number that had called him every day for a year had finally left a message. And how surprised he was to find it was Deidara!

_I never thought he would remember._ The redhead thought about his blonde every day. Oh how he had missed the other over the past three years. He had tried so hard to move on but never could. Up ahead he could see a figure on a park bench, bent over a book. _It can't be_, he thought. As he approached the figure he heard muffled sobs.

Deidara had set the book down. He hugged himself and sobbed into his jacket. There would be no Christmas with Sasori. No one to drink hot chocolate with and watch movies. No one to give a gift to. His heart broke a little more as he thought of the loneliness he couldn't shake. Footsteps caught his attention and he struggled to wipe away the flood of tears.

Sasori had realized that the person was Deidara. He picked up his pace and was within fee of the blonde when Deidara stood. He was wiping his eyes quickly before looking up. Sasori stood breathless. His heart had begun to race. _His_ Deidara was standing just a few feet away. So close. Sasori was so close he could reach out and touch the blonde.

Deidara's heart had all but stopped beating. There in front of him was the man he loved. Sasori's hard reached out and touched the blondes face. He closed the gap and in seconds Deidara was lost in a mind-blowing, passionate kiss. Sasori wrapped an arm around Deidara's waist and pulled his body closer.

When they broke apart for air, Deidara let out a choked sob. Sasori wiped at the tears flowing from the eyes of the man he loved. He held the blonde close in an attempt to comfort him.

"Dei I am so sorry. I should never have left you. I thought about you every day."

"Y-You never… called me back, un. I called every day for a _year_. If-finally gave up, un. I thought you moved on."

"I tried to. But I only ever loved you. It hurt when you didn't remember me. But I promise I won't leave again."

"I remember. Everything we ever did together. I remember it all. I won't ever forget you again! Please, un! Don't leave me!"

"I promise I won't. Don't worry. Now let's go home."

Deidara picked up his photo album and led the way to the apartment they had shared long ago. Everything was exactly how Sasori had left it except for the bare Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. Deidara looked down at the floor after he had hung up his jacket. He hadn't had the heart to decorate the tree alone. Sasori took his hand and pulled him to the tree. Together they spent the night decorating it and cuddling on the couch.

Christmas morning was happy and full of love as the couple spent the day indoors, sharing gifts and kisses, though they had agreed the best gift was having each other and being together.

_**I hope you liked it. Please leave me reviews! I will post more one shots as I work on other stories. **_

_**~Shadow.**_


End file.
